This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/JP99/03533 which has an International filing date of Jun. 30, 1999, which designated the United States of America.
The present invention relates to a buckle for a personal adornment band such as a watch, necklace, and bracelet, and more particularly to a device for limiting the rotation of an open plate provided in the buckle.
FIG. 28 is a perspective view showing an opposed buckle for a watch which opens like a casement window.
The buckle comprises a base 1 and a pair of open plates 3 each of which is rotatably connected to the base 1 at a base end thereof by a pin 2.
The base 1 is a frame comprising a pair of frame members 4 at both sides, pins 2 at both ends, and a pair of open plate fixing pins 5, and is curved so as to conform to the curvature of a wrist. Each of the open plates 3 is adapted to be engaged between the frame members 4, and further has a pair of grooves 6 and 7 at the inner surface.
When the open plate 3 is closed, the outer groove 6 engages with the pin 5, a wall 8 between the grooves yielded to abut against the pin 5. Hence the open plate is held so as not to open.
Such a buckle is attached to a personal adornment band, for example, a wristwatch comprising a watch 13 and a watchband 10 as shown in FIG. 29. At each of the outer ends of the open plates, an end link 11 of the watchband 10 is rotatably connected by a pin 12.
FIG. 29 shows the state where the watch 13 provided with the buckle is worn on a wrist 14.
The base 1 of the buckle is put on the inner side of the wrist 14. Due to the weight of the watch 13, the open plates 3 of the buckle are opened, thereby touching the wrist. Each open plate 3 must be held with the fingers of the right hand and raised, rotated, and fixed to the frame members 4 from such a state.
However, since the open plates 3 touch the wrist, it is difficult to grip the open plates, and moreover, the angle which each open plate must rotate is large.
Hence, it is difficult to close the open plates 3, particularly so if the watch 13 and the band 10 are heavy.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for limiting the rotation of the open plates, which enables the personal adornment band to be easily worn.
According to claim 1 of the present invention, there is provided a device for limiting a rotation of an open plate provided in a buckle for a personal adornment band, comprising, a base, the open plate rotatably connected by a pivot to at least one end of the base, holding means for holding the open plate at a closed position, and stopping means for stopping the open plate halfway of an opening operation.
According to claim 16 of the present invention, there is provided a device for limiting rotations of a pair of open plates provided in a buckle for a personal adornment band, the buckle comprising a base, the open plates rotatably connected to both ends of the base and adapted to be oppositely opened from closed positions, and holding means for holding the open plates at closed positions, wherein stopping means is provided for stopping the open plates halfway of an opening operation, and an angle formed between the open plate and a base line passing joints of the open plate at the stop positions thereof is within a range between about 65 in the angle of elevation and about 85 degrees in the angle of depression.
According to claim 20 of the present invention, there is provided a device for limiting rotations of a pair of open plates provided in a buckle for a personal adornment band, the buckle comprising a base, the open plates rotatably connected to both ends of the base and adapted to be oppositely opened from closed positions, and holding means for holding the open plates at closed positions, wherein stopping means is provided for stopping the open plates halfway of an opening operation, and an inner circumference of a ring formed by the personal adornment band and the buckle connected to the end of each open plate at the stop positions thereof is slightly larger than an outer circumference of a wrist.
According to claim 23 of the present invention, there is provided a device for limiting rotations of a pair of open plates provided in a buckle for a personal adornment band, the buckle comprising a base, the open plates rotatably connected to both ends of the base and adapted to be oppositely opened from closed positions, and holding means for holding the open plates at closed positions, wherein stopping means is provided for stopping the open plates halfway of an opening operation, and the open plates do not touch a wrist of a wearer at the stop positions thereof.
In accordance with these constructions, the open plates can be stopped halfway of an opening operation. Thus the open plates can be easily gripped and the angle which each open plate must rotate is decreased. As a result, the closing operation of the open plates is facilitated.
In addition, there is disclosed a range of the angle at which the open plates are to be stopped. Hence the open plates can be easily closed while maintaining the ease at which the personal adornment band can be worn or taken off.